Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy Polaris - ASGAARD
by WielkiDuchII
Summary: Ukochana władczyni Asgardu, księżniczka Hilda Polaris zmienia się nie do poznania, sprowadzając na swój kraj katastrofę ekologiczną i narażając go na wojnę z najpotężniejszym mocarstwem tego świata. Drobne królestwo najeżdżają Brązowi Rycerze, oddział imperium Ateny. Wśród topniejących śniegów Agardu rozgrywa się dramat, który wstrząsa wszystkimi sferami życia Świętych Wojowników.
1. PROLOG - Święci Wojownicy księż Hildy

**WSTĘP**

Kiedy to się dzieje? Wiem, że potrafiłabym zapisać akcję z filmu w wersji realnej. Ale nie widzę sensu. To się nie stało ani w filmie, ani w mandze gdzie Asgaardu wcale nie było. To, o czym tu czytacie zaszło tylko w świecie literek nabazgranych przez Wielkiego Ducha II. Czas jest nieokreślony, pomieszałam elementy baroku z renesansową kulturą i średniowieczem wikingów, chociaż nie są to żadne konkretne z tych czasów. Nawet nie udaję że się znam na Skandynawii, bo tak nie jest. Przypadkowo polskimi elementami po prostu trzeba się nie przejmować.

Jeśli ktoś Rycerzy nie zna/nie pamięta, to potrzeba wiedzieć tylko to, że moc Świętych Wojowników polega na powiązaniu z gwiazdami Wielkiego Wozu, dlatego nazywa się ich imionami gwiazd. A są to:

Alpha Dubhe – zbroja smoka Fafnera, ma ją Zygfryd.

Beta Merak – zbroja ośmionogiego rumaka Sleiphnira, u Hagena.

Gamma Phekda – zbroja węża, który był strasznie ważny, ale zapomniałam jak się nazywał. Ma ją Toll.

Delta Megrez – zbroja minerałowa, nikt nie wie w sumie co symbolizuje. U Alberychta.

Epsilon Alioth – zbroja wilka–olbrzyma, Fenrira. Dla Fenrila.

Zeta Mizar (plus „konkurencyjna": Alcor) – zbroja smilodona, czarnego i białego, dla Syda i Buda.

Eta Benatnash – zbroja harfy, ma ją Mimme.

Jest jeszcze zbroja Odena, której nie nosi żaden z wojowników. Nie jest do tego przeznaczona.

**PROLO****G**

Kolejna fala mrozu zredukowała pogłowie zwierzyny w rzadkich lasach otaczających wioski, jeziora i rzeki solidnie pozamarzały, tak samo, jak morskie szelfy, przez co jeszcze trudniej niż zwykle było wytropić zwierzęta czy wykuć przerębel na połów.

Nikt nie śmiał podważać decyzji Odena, który w tym czasie zaostrzył jeszcze bardziej surowy mróz krainy Asgaardu, niemniej jednak coraz więcej spojrzeń wygłodzonych wieśniaków zwracało się ku nęcącym gęstszym i bogatszym królewskim lasom.

Żołnierze księżniczki Hildy nieustannie patrolowali jej włości w czasach wzmożonego głodu i to ze szczególną wytrwałością, która jednakże nie tyle wynikała z wyjątkowego poszanowania prawa, co z nadziei na nagrodę za pochwycenie kłusownika, z której chcieli wyżywić własne rodziny.

W lasach wschodnich wilki zawodziły przeciągle i wyjątkowo żałośnie, jakby płacząc nad swoim głodem, więc niemal nikt, nawet patrole, nie chciał ryzykować zapuszczenia się w jego głębię. Zaś na północ od pałacu już było tak potwornie zimno, że sarny i reny przenosiły się w kierunku południa. Zapewne i bielaki dążyły ich śladem. Dawało to okazję upolowania czegoś na południowym–zachodzie zamku, a to z kolei wiązało się z dodatkowym ryzykiem przyłapania. Cóż jednak można było robić?

Aby nie narażać przyjaciół Toll zobowiązał się jako najlepszy wojownik w okolicy zdobyć coś do jedzenia z królewskiego lasu. Mimo wszystko nie udało mu się wymknąć patrolowi niepostrzeżenie ze zwierzyną, od kary za kłusownictwo dzielił go krok, ale wtedy pojawiła się Hilda. Wspaniała młodziutka władczyni, pełna empatii dla swojego ludu, której dobra energia rozgrzewała serca. Przyszła, żeby osobiście darować mu winę i przekazać za jego pośrednictwem apel do ludu, w którym przepraszała za niedostateczną skuteczność pomocy Pałacu w trudnych czasach. Taki jej obraz zapamiętał i opowiadał przy każdej okazji o najłagodniejszej i najsprawiedliwszej władczyni, jaką kiedykolwiek miał Asgard.

Ale to było dobre parę lat temu…


	2. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 1

1

Rana w brzuchu Tolla obwicie krwawiła. Nic dziwnego, został zaatakowany jednocześnie przez trzech obcych rycerzy w pełnych zbrojach, podczas gdy on sam miał na sobie zwyczajny treningowy pancerz. Teraz jego odłamki boleśnie wpijały mu się w ciało.

– To jakieś… nieziemskie kreatury! Psiakrew, niech mnie piorun, jeśli znam większych prymitywów, niż tamci. Zauważyłeś, jak oni walczą i się porozumiewają… dzicz!

– …zgroza, zgroza… cholera! – warczał raz po raz dygoczący jeszcze z emocji Fenril, udawało mu się jednocześnie bardzo sprawnie powyjmować pospiesznie odłamki lekkiej zbroi z rany towarzysza przy pomocy pazurków wyposażających jego własną zbroję. – Skąd to bierze! Pojedynków zasady nie słuchają… obraza ich bogów, jeśli mają, plugawych.

Toll uśmiechnął się blado na te słowa.

– Wierz mi, nie dla wszystkich istnieją zasady. Nie wyglądali mi na takich, których by jaki przyzwoity bóg chciał chronić – stwierdził i powstał powoli. Nie rozumiał skąd i po co ktoś wpadł na pomysł podboju krainy tak drobnej i nieurodzajnej? Do tej pory było dobrze, dopóki nią pogardzano. – Teraz szybko, musisz powiadomić księżniczkę. Mnie nic nie będzie.

Ale rana naprawdę nie była przeciętna.

– Na północy będzie najkrócej… ale idźmy północno-wschodnią, przyjmą cię – to mówiąc, Fenril ostatni raz odruchowo przyjrzał się śladom, jakie pozostawili wrogowie i ścieżce, którą nadeszli.

Jak zwykle silny wiatr wiał od morza, wprawiając w ruch wiry ciężkich, wilgotnych płatków śniegu muskających twarze wojowników. Świszczał pomiędzy przełęczami lodowych górek i pozamarzanych kamiennych klifów. Opady prędko ukryły nieodwracalnie ślady bitwy.


	3. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 2

2

Instynktownie obawiał się wstąpić na tereny wioski. Skupiska ludzi budziły w nim jednocześnie strach i wstręt, ale nie miał wyboru. Wszedł. A przerażenie ogarniało go tym większe, im większy czuł na sobie ciężar odpowiedzialności, który spadł na niego zatrważająco szybko. Mimo zapewnień Tolla, że nie jest źle, Fenril zdawał się odczuwać każdą jego świeżą kroplę krwi, jakby była jego własną. Co chwila wzdrygał się od chłodnego dreszczu. Wedle prostego, brutalnie prostego rozumowania, cały jego świat, u którego podstaw leżały stabilność i bezpieczeństwo stał się obecnie zagrożony, skoro znalazł się ktoś będący w stanie tak pokiereszować wojownika-olbrzyma. Bał się o pokój, o państwo, ale i zwyczajnie o siebie samego.

W końcu zdecydował się znacznie wyprzedzić rannego i wszedł pomiędzy gęstniejące zabudowania wioski. Wszystko toczyło się swym zwyczajnym torem, tylko pośpiech niespełna piętnastoletniego chłopaka nie odpowiadał tutejszemu spokojowi. Nerwowe ruchy jego smukłej sylwetki już z daleka zwróciły uwagę poniektórych ciekawskich wieśniaków. W mgnieniu oka utworzył się wokół Fenrila wianuszek żądnych wieści, choćby i najcięższych i druzgocących, byle tylko były w stanie przerwać monotonię bytu zamkniętej społeczności wiejskiej.

Wystarczyło, by zapytał o wojownika Alcor, a ożywiła się cała gromada. Absolutnie wszyscy go tu znali. Co jeden przedstawiał się jako sąsiad, znajomy czy sympatyk. Podobnie każdy chciałby mieć prawo nazwać siebie jego przyjacielem. Momentalnie Fenril poczuł obrzydzenie obcymi, ich przemieszanymi i otaczającymi jak zamieć zbyt mocnymi głosami, podczas gdy ci już zdołali pokłócić się, kto w mniejszym czy większym stopniu Wojownika zna dobrze, lepiej, jak brata, jak pacierz, czy jak kumpla od szklanki. Chłopak ponaglił ich, ponawiając pytanie, czym wywołał inną lawinę: komplet zupełnie wykluczających się nawzajem wersji miejsc, w których może znajdować się szukany. Mimo to wniosły one jedną, najważniejszą teraz informację, że znajdował się niedaleko. Już za chwilę powinien odczuć alarmujące znaki ze strony energii kosmicznych dwójki patrolujących Świętych Wojowników, na szczęście tak właśnie się stało.

Bud od dawna miał niezrównany autorytet wśród mieszkańców okolic, jako najznamienitszy wojownik w rejonie, a już odkąd otrzymał zbroję wybrańca Odena stał się bożyszczem całej społeczności. Kiedy tylko nadjeżdżał było jasne, że to on – głośny tętent kopyt potężnego konia rasy spotykanej tylko na najdalszej północy Asgaardu wykluczała natychmiast możliwość, żeby jeździec był kimś pospolitym. Fenril wychodząc naprzeciw Budowi od razu wyślizgnął się z objęć rosnącej grupy gapiów, która zaczynała go osaczać.

Toll zdążył w tym czasie dotrzeć; wsparł się o drzewo, by tracić możliwie jak najmniej sił, Fenril z kolei, nie wiedząc, co ma robić, stanął bezradnie w miejscu i wystarczyło, żeby Bud rzucił na nich okiem, żeby zdać sobie sprawę z zarysu sytuacji.

– Cześć chłopaki! … oż, kurwa! – rzucił, zeskoczywszy z konia, w jednej chwili tracąc swój zwyczajowy dobry, beztroski nastrój – Co jest?

Toll streścił mu odpowiedź na to pytanie w paru zdaniach.

Z tyłu ktoś podszepnął: „atak!", ci obok powtórzyli: „mordują!", następny palnął: „woja!", a wieśniacy z samego końca tłumu, nie dosłyszawszy dokładnie, zaczęli panikować i co poniektóre baby rzuciły na ziemię, co w dłoniach miały i rozbiegły się bezładnie.

– Cisza! Zamknąć się! – warknął ostro Bud i przestąpił krok ku ludziom, a oni cofnęli się z przejęciem o tyle samo, stając w miejscu. Zapadła wyczekiwana przez Fenrila od dłuższego czasu cisza. – Powróćcie do zajęć, nic się na razie nie dzieje. Już, rozejść się.

Większość grzecznie pochowała się w domach, reszta chciała słuchać dalej, ale i tak rozproszyła się, żeby nie okazywać nieposłuszeństwa. Fenril popatrzył na Buda z ulgą, że to on przejął teraz na siebie odpowiedzialność za sytuację, ale i z podświadomym podziwem. W końcu każdy chłopak w Asgaardzie chciał być podobnym do niego silnym i charyzmatycznym wojownikiem.

– Zamkowi już wiedzą?

Bud chciał natychmiast ruszyć w drogę, żeby powiadomić kogo trzeba, jednak wspólnie przyznali, że powinien zostać na froncie, a do pałacu księżniczki może udać się Fenril.

Przecież potrafi jeździć konno.

Może i tak, ale samo badawcze spojrzenie właściciela czterech postawnych kopyt i sporego, pokrytego puszystym szarobrązowym futrem łba i podobnie włochatych uszu wprawiło chłopaka w wątpliwości. Ten koń miał, podobnież jak odwieczni panowie jego rasy, temperament dający się określić jednym słowem: kapryśny. I tak nie pozostawiono mu wyboru – pojechał, na wierzchowcu, który z pewnością wystarczyłby i trzem Fenrilom.

Bud szybko zapomniał, że wypada się martwić, tak jak zapominał o wszystkim, czego nie uważał za godne swej uwagi. Prędko się rozpromienił i zaproponował Tollowi gościnę, jakby zupełnie umknął mu fakt, iż dom, do którego zaprasza wcale nie należy do niego.

Mieszkała tu jego dziewczyna. Można powiedzieć, że narzeczona, choć jeszcze nie zostało to ustanowione oficjalnie. Odkąd Toll go poznał, Bud nie mógł narzekać na brak kobiet wokoło. Jednak widocznie znudzenie bezmyślnymi panienkami, jakich mógłby mieć stosy utrzymało go wyjątkowo długo przy Unni. To ona właśnie bez zastanowienia przyjęła u siebie rannego wojownika Gamma i ledwie można było spojrzeniem nadążyć za jej chudą osóbką, kiedy obskakiwała piętrowy domek, jednocześnie wyszukując bandaże, dorzucając do kominka, uciszając najmłodszą siostrzyczkę, wystawiając jedzenie dla kota, odrzucając płaszcz na ławę i zamykając drzwi do pokoju matki.

Bud jak zwykle zaczął od przejrzenia zawartości kuchennych garnków i dzbanów, ale przynajmniej przy okazji przewrócił na drugą stronę smażącą się właśnie rybę. Tolla nie było trzeba dwa razy zapraszać, żeby się rozsiadł. Mając bandaże dał radę zrobić sobie opatrunek, zanim dziewczyna powróciła do kuchni po obiegnięciu domu.

– Tu sobie pośpisz, pojesz, i jak raz, wyliżesz się szybko – rzekł Bud przyjacielsko, nalewając Tollowi zawczasu czegoś na popitkę, bo to przecież jest najważniejszym elementem podejmowania gości.

Nie wcześniej niż gdy zasiedli przy stole, Toll mógł się odprężyć. Opadł głowę na ręce, którą położył na ciemnym drewnianym blacie. Również dopiero teraz pozwolił swoim mięśniom się rozluźnić i sam nie potrafił określić, czy bolały go bardziej od obrażeń, czy ze zdenerwowania. Jego przyjaciel jednym ruchem zrobił przed sobą miejsce, spychając na bok, co tylko stało na tej części stołu i od razu wychylił zawartość swojego rogu.

– Udało im się z tobą tylko dzięki zaskoczeniu i było ich więcej, niehonorowych sukinsynów. A teraz my się w mig zorganizujemy. Ani się obejrzysz, a będą stąd spieprzali, jeden przed drugim. Nie?

Toll wypił duszkiem swój miód, odetchnął głęboko i odpowiedział:

– Pewno masz rację. Oby tak było.

Pozdrowił kiwnięciem głowy Unni, która wemknęła się do pokoju po cichutku. Wcześniej jakby udawała, że go nie widzi, a i teraz błyskawicznie wbiła wzrok w podłogę, jakby samym patrzeniem przyłapywał ją na czymś. Podeszła dopiero na wyraźną zachętę Buda, który nigdy nie rozumiał jej nieśmiałości objawiającej się bez ostrzeżenia od czasu do czasu i przyciągnął ją do siebie, bo już chciała usiąść na samym koniuszku ławy. Po chwili jej blade, spracowane rączki oplotły jego umięśnione ramię. Ukradkiem Unni zamknęła zaraz potem pięści, nie chcąc pozostawić na widoku podniszczonych od pracy palców. A już z największym uporem odwracała twarz gdzieś w bok, nawet jeśli odzywała się całkiem śmiało. Toll nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na ich widok naprzeciw siebie, kiedy jedli razem ciepłe danie.


	4. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 3

3

Fenril nie miewał problemów w porozumieniu ze zwierzętami, jednak kierowanie przyzwyczajonym do swojego wysokiego, wydającego stanowcze rozkazy pana koniem było dostatecznie trudne, kiedy było się drobnym i leciutkim. Pod koniec drogi Fenril radził już sobie dobrze, choć zaś, kiedy zwierzę zobaczyło na dziecińcu zamku Syda, znów zupełnie przestało słuchać, potruchtawszy w jego kierunku wesoło, w nadziei na poklepanie po łopatce jak zawsze.

Jednak tym razem wojownik Zeta nie miał ku temu nastroju. Widok Fenrila na terenie zamku i to na koniu Buda wzbudził w Sydzie podejrzenia. Na coś musiało się zanosić, skoro ostatnio księżniczka Hilda wyjątkowo często kazała jemu i Alberychtowi stacjonować w zamku, zupełnie jakby zwyczajowa obecność Zygfryda i Hagena nie wystarczała.

Spytany rzeczowo, co się stało, Fenril zeskoczył z konia i dopiero to pozwoliło mu zauważyć, że jest cały roztrzęsiony. Chudą ręką, podrapaną niedawno w paru miejscach, wskazał kierunek i chrapliwym chłopięcym głosem rzucił:

– Atak! – i opisał jak najszybciej, co zaszło. Z miejsca napatoczyli się Alberycht i Zygfryd, którym nigdy ani jedno ważne zdarzenie nie umknęło.

Duże jasnobrązowe oczy nieustannie rozglądały się nerwowo, ale Fenril stał nieruchomo, kiedy mówił. Jeśli się ruszał, to gwałtownie wykonywał pojedyncze precyzyjne, a przy tym bezdźwięczne ruchy, przez co przypominał wystraszone zwierzątko. Cała jego koścista, przykurczona postać zdradzała ogromne przejęcie. Nie trzeba było wykazać się wyjątkową spostrzegawczością, żeby zauważyć jego trudność w mówieniu. Czuło się, że ma mnóstwo do powiedzenia, jednak fragmenty zdań, słowa i wyrażenia przemykały po jego umyśle chaotycznie, i jak we mgle, sporej części nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć na skutek bliskiego zeru kontaktowi z ludźmi przez ileś ostatnich lat. Jego wypowiedź była nierównomierna i fragmentaryczna, jakby ktoś całą resztę wewnątrz niego zadusił.

– Jakbym akurat tam dzisiaj nie popatrzył… zabiliby! Zarżnęli dwa wilki mi mordercy! – Fenril zerkał co po chwilę rozmówcom w oczy, badając, czy udaje mu się przekazać, to, co chciał wyrazić. – Jing wiedział… sam… pewno, od początku wyczuł.

Alberycht coś syknął pod nosem, gładząc się w zamyśleniu po rudej bródce, z kolei najsiarczystszym przekleństwem, na jakie zdobył się Syd było: „hm", nie zabarwione niczym ponad kamienną powagę. A Zygfryd przyjął wszystko do wiadomości, jak gdyby właśnie potwierdziły się jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia. Zapadła cisza i w Fenrilu narastała nieznośnie chęć zniknięcia z centrum uwagi.

– …dziękujemy ci, Fenril – odezwał się po chwili Zygfryd, wychwyciwszy jego proszące spojrzenie.

Wojownik Epsilon poczuł się uszczęśliwiony, że udało mu się dopełnić tego dość ponurego poselstwa, które było dla niego niezmiernym ciężarem i które zdawało się narastać nieprzerwanie, kiedy na niego patrzono. Zupełnie już zawstydzony cofnął się parę metrów, aż za włochatego konia, zaabsorbowanego już poszukiwaniem trawy na przekąskę pod warstewką śniegu, którą odgrzebywał kopytem.

Fenril bał się wielu aspektów cywilizacji przez wzgląd na jej obcość, ale najbardziej obawiał się tego, co związane z olbrzymim, nieodgadnionym i wręcz nienamacalnym jak legenda zamkiem księżniczki Hildy. Dlatego właśnie tych trzech wojowników unikał, jak potrafił najbardziej. Stanowili dla niego część tej mistycznej nierealnej przestrzeni zamkowej.

Z kolei oni nie byli jego osobą specjalnie przejęci. Po prawdzie, wydawali się jeszcze mniej zwracać uwagę na jego odejście, niż przyjście, zatem zdołał się dyskretnie wycofać, tak jak sobie życzył.

– Co o tym sądzisz, Zygfrydzie? – przedłużające się milczenie uciął wreszcie Alberycht, naśladując ulubioną kwestię księżniczki Hildy względem jej faworyta, którą dobarwił fachowym prześmiewczym wydźwiękiem.

– A co mam sądzić, głupie pytanie – odmruknął nagle Zygfryd, wyrwany z rozmyślań. Przynajmniej tym razem mógł powiedzieć na głos podobną odpowiedź. – To oczywiste, że trzeba się zorganizować oraz dowiedzieć czegoś o wrogu. Jakieś pomysły?

Koncepcja przekazania władzy sztabowi kryzysowemu w osobie Alberychta została z góry odrzucona, a z resztą i tak nie można o niczym zdecydować nie będąc Hildą lub Zygfrydem, a ten ostatni nie zrobi nic bez zgody Hildy.

A ona zaśmiała mu się w nos.

– To ty myślałeś, że o niczym nie wiedziałam? Tylko kompletny głupiec nie spodziewałby się ataku, podczas gdy tyle dookoła złych omenów.

Już drugi tydzień temperatura w Asgaardzie niepokojąco wzrosła, mimo że była pora zimowa. Zamiecie, normalnie będące porządkiem dziennym, stały się nagle dużo rzadsze i łagodniejsze. Zwierzęta dotychczas trzymające się stałych terenów zaczęły swobodnie migrować w różnych kierunkach. Nawet smilodony, nie odznaczające niczym swojej obecności przez większość roku, ośmielały się schodzić coraz niżej z gór, ich głosy w oddali można było usłyszeć nawet parę razy dziennie. Również rośliny zaczęły korzystać z nowych warunków i wykiełkowało ich zdecydowanie więcej niż co roku.

Lecz wojownicy nie uznali tego wszystkiego bezkrytycznie za zwiastuny. Równie dobrze mogły to być konsekwencje czegoś. Hilda miała obowiązek codziennej modlitwy do Odena w intencji równowagi natury w krainie, w tym również klimatu. Ostatnio jednakże, księżniczka zdawała się coraz częściej zapominać o powierzonej sobie roli kapłanki i opiekunki Asgaardu na rzecz próżnych rozrywek. Z dnia na dzień, krok po kroku jej zwyczajowe szlachetne uczynki i dobre słowo były przerzedzane przez gesty obojętności. Coraz mniej wydawało się ją obchodzić. I to właśnie w chwili podobnego zachwiania równowagi musieli zostać zaatakowani!

Ale przecież… jej energia pozostawała jednakowa, tak łagodna i dobra, jak wcześniej. Z tego powodu tak jej siostry, jak i przyjaciele wojownicy, a już najbardziej Zygfryd, byli zupełnie zdezorientowani. Niespotykana dotąd apatia Hildy nie mogła nie zadziwiać. Nawet po wieści o ataku nie podniosła się chociażby z tronu. Zakpiła sobie ze zdarzenia i na powrót zapatrzyła się w jeden martwy punkt przed sobą, a jej twarz znów utraciła wyraz. Musiała mieć ku temu powód, z pewnością gnębił ją jakiś problem, albo coś zaszło pomiędzy nią a siostrami. Nie inaczej, bo nic błahego nie mogłoby przygnębić czy zezłościć księżniczki.

To samo niestety musiało negatywnie podziałać na jej rozwagę. Dotąd, przyjąwszy wcześnie na siebie role obojga rodziców, bardzo troszczyła się o swoje młodsze siostry. A teraz? Księżniczka Katarzyna(1) chciała wybrać się na łąkę pozrywać kwiatki, skoro tak licznie obrodziły, a Hilda nie miała nic przeciw temu postanowieniu.

– Idź, jeśli już musisz – odparła obojętnie, byle tylko zbyć małą.

Nie spodobało się to Zygfrydowi, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, jak księżniczka Kasia, mała jak jego własna siostra, zbiera kwiatki sama w lesie w odległości koło godziny konnej drogi od obecnie podejrzanych terenów. Był pewien, że zwrócenie się do Hildy nie pomoże, spróbował więc odradzić spacer samej Katarzynie, ale nie uzyskał nic ponad usłyszenie zupełnie naiwnego: „Dziękuję, Zygfrydzie, ale poradzę sobie. Nic mi się nie stanie", co wywołało w nim tylko większą irytację. Tej jednak nie pozwolił objawić się w niczym poza drgnieniem skroni.

I w ten sposób młodziutka Kasia, święcie przekonana o własnym bezpieczeństwie ubrała spacerowy płaszczyk, kozaczki, rękawiczkę jedną drugą i puchate nauszniki, zakładając wszystko to na oczach Zygfryda, który w tym czasie zdążył naburmuszyć się i zamienić w posąg z litej dezaprobaty. Nic bardziej nie wzburzało gorącokrwistych wikingów, niż zakaz działania.

Księżniczka zabrała na „wyprawę na łąkę" swój cały zwierzyniec: psy malamuta i husky na kolorowych smyczach i z dzwoneczkami na obróżkach oraz małego rysia, którego posiadała w charakterze kanapowego kotka i którego prowadziła na złotym łańcuszku.

Podśpiewując coś beztrosko, przekroczyła dziedziniec w otoczeniu swojego osobliwego orszaku i minęła bramy Zamku. Coś tak szczerego i ani odrobinę nie ukrywanego, jak ów przemarsz księżniczki nie mogło nie zwrócić natychmiast uwagi Hagena. Spodziewał się, co może się święcić, zaczepił więc Mimme'a, na pierwszych lepszych schodach brzdąkającego na harfie do prostej przyśpiewki i polecił pójść z Kasią. „Najlepiej, żeby myślała, że to jej pomysł" – polecił na końcu.

Kiedy było trzeba komuś coś mówić, najlepiej było posłać jego. W dziedzinie perswazji Mimme dokonywał cudów. Potrafił każdego zagadnąć, wyciągnąć informacje, o ile tylko chciał, tak że człowiek nie tylko się nie orientował, ale zapraszał ponownie. Samego Odena byłby przegadał, ale istniała osoba, do której nigdy nie potrafił się sensownie odezwać – jego ojciec, Folkel. Z tym, że jego aktualny cel, czyli słodka księżniczka, była ojca kompletnym przeciwieństwem: nie była większa o dwie głowy, nie dzierżyła po toporze w każdej dłoni, nie miała potężnego głosu ani surowo zmarszczonych brwi, a zatem chłopakowi uda się jej wyperswadować cokolwiek zechce bez najmniejszych komplikacji.

Tym bardziej, że ona od razu mu zaufa, jako że po nim nikt nie spodziewał się niczego wyjątkowego. Dlatego znajomi byli tak zszokowani, jak w przypadku nikogo innego, kiedy otrzymał zbroję Świętego Wojownika. Bo trudno było o kogoś wyglądającego przeciętniej: normalny blondyn z bródką, jakich w Asgaardzie pełno, szesnaście lat: w sumie mały jeszcze, do tego o urodzie na tyle łagodnej i spojrzeniu rozleniwionemu, uśmiechowi skierowanemu do nikogo… że kiedy zakładał zbroję i podnosił masywne toporzysko czy miecz oburęczny, obserwator przystawał i zastanawiał się: coś tu nie gra! Z tego powodu mógł bez problemu wykreować się na romantyka, którym był nie bardziej niż którykolwiek z jego kolegów, ale jakim chciano go widzieć.

Wyprzedził księżniczkę, żeby nie wyszło na to, że szedł za nią już od zamku, a nie wymagało to wysiłku, gdyż Kasia co rusz zatrzymywała się to tu, to tam, by pozdrowić kogoś, obejrzeć miejskie stragany, czy pogłaskać czekające przed gospodami konie. A Mimme, jako człowiek towarzyski i spędzający dużo czasu w mieście, znał tam niemal wszystkie sklepy i zakątki, więc zaczął od tego, że ukłonił się tej samej przekupce, co księżniczka. I zagadnął, że niby OCH jakiż zbieg okoliczności, witaj, księżniczko, i tak od słowa do słowa jakoś wyszło, że Kasia nie widziała możliwości, żeby go ze sobą nie zabrać. Musiał jedynie pójść na ustępstwo i trzymać smycz malamuta księżniczki, na którego każdym kroku ćwierkał dzwoneczek uczepiony u obroży.

Mimme był defensywnie najlepszym z Wojowników, po pierwsze w kwestii wytrenowania, a po drugie dzięki niepozornemu wyglądowi i całkowitemu wyciszeniu energii kosmicznej, tak że nie dało się jej odkryć szóstym zmysłem. Każdy inny spośród nich musiał się opanowywać i uspokajać, żeby ją „zgasić", natomiast Mimme mógł bez wysiłku utrzymać ten stan nawet w walce. Więc jeśli już ktoś miał bronić księżniczek, to on się do tego najlepiej nadawał.

Ale o tym, że Kasia nie jest sama, nie wiedziała nic Flamme, która zauważyła jedynie fakt zniknięcia młodszej siostry w najmniej odpowiednim ku temu momencie.

– Hildo, jak mogłaś pozwolić jej teraz wychodzić! – rzuciła z przejęciem od razu, jak tylko wkroczyła pospiesznie do sali tronowej. W jej błękitnych, błyszczących młodzieńczą iskra oczach gościł strach. Nie gniew, zagubienie ani zuchwałość. Strach.

Jej siostra milczała. Spojrzała na nią z góry, ze znużonym wzrokiem.

– Hildo… czy nie obchodzi cię, co stanie się z Kasią? Freyę też byś tak wypuściła?

Na to księżniczka westchnęła niecierpliwie i zawierciła się na tronie.

– Nigdy nie podobało ci się, że zbyt wiele stawiam wam zakazów, a kiedy daję swobodę, to również ci nie odpowiada. Zbyt często jesteś niezadowolona z moich decyzji, droga Flamme.

Twarz młodszej księżniczki zachmurzyła się.

– Zawsze byłaś odpowiedzialna, cóż za diabelstwo wstąpiło w ciebie?

Jej ostro wypowiedziane słowa wyprowadziły Hildę z równowagi, wskazała na nią palcem wyniośle.

– Jak śmiesz podnosić na mnie głos! Nie zapominaj, że mimo wszystko jestem twoją władczynią.

Flamme spojrzała na nią wzburzona i zobaczyła dużą złotą obrączkę na palcu siostry. Uniosła brew podejrzliwie. Nie zważała na groźbę i odpowiedziała zaczepką:

– …a czy przestałaś być kapłanką Odena? Odkąd to wolno ci nosić ozdoby?

Hilda poderwała się z tronu na równe nogi, bliska wściekłości.

– Bezczelna! Wyrzucić ją stąd!

– Sama wyjdę! – odwarknęła na to Flamme do zbliżających się strażników i w tych słowach wypadła z sali, odpychając od siebie wielkie wrota. Cały jej ciężar przesunął je jedynie o pół metra, ale stojący w korytarzu Zygfryd widział wyraźnie gniew księżniczki wyrażony w tym geście. Od razu jak tylko go dostrzegła, podeszła bliżej. Smutek jej spojrzenia skonfrontował się z niepokojem i zniecierpliwieniem jego oblicza.

– Zygfrydzie… ty znasz Hildę tak dobrze, jak ja – odezwała się półgłosem. Splotła przed sobą dłonie, żeby ukryć ich drżenie. – Odkąd się zmieniła… zaczęła nosić biżuterię. Nigdy przedtem nie widywałam jej w hełmie walkirii… wiesz coś o tym? Co się mogło z nią stać? Nie powinniśmy się teraz odnosić bezkrytycznie do jej rozkazów…

Odpowiedział dopiero po chwili, i to powoli, jakby wciąż ponuro trawił te słowa.

– Cóż, księżniczko… jeśli nosi obrączkę, nic mi do tego.

Flamme momentalnie zalało gorąco, momentalnie pożałowała, że się z tym do niego zwróciła. W nerwach zapomniała, że mogło wyglądać na to, że Hilda się z kimś innym zaręczyła, a ona nie dopuszczała tego do świadomości. No tak, jaka ja głupia, jeszcze bardziej go przybiłam! Po pierwsze przez wzgląd na prawo i przysięgę, nie wolno mu podjąć niczego przeciwko księżniczce, mimo że jest osobą drugą w hierarchii państwa, a po drugie przecież kochał ją i sobie samemu nie pozwoliłby wystąpić przeciwko niej.

Flamme poczuła się niezręcznie, bo przez jej słowa poczuł się gorzej. Wycofała się w słowach przeprosin, jej złość prysła, ale determinacja wciąż nie mijała. Narzuciła na ramiona pierwszy spacerowy płaszczyk, jaki nawinął jej się pod rękę i tym razem całkiem dyskretnie opuściła korytarz.

Kiedy tylko chłodne powietrze podwórka omiotło jej twarz, nasunęła na głowę futrzany kaptur i pospiesznie zstąpiła po drobnych zamkowych schodkach. Odruchowo rozejrzała się za Hagenem, lecz szukać go nie musiała, ponieważ sam zastąpił jej drogę.

– Dokąd idziesz? – spytał rzeczowo, można wręcz powiedzieć, surowo. Bądź co bądź, nikt nie powinien się mu dziwić, zważywszy na prosty fakt, że nagłe samotne ekspedycje księżniczek poza zamek w kontrowersyjnym momencie są podejrzaną sprawą.

– Nieważne – odrzekła półgłosem, jakby wstydziła się swych słów jeszcze zanim je wypowiedziała. Nie chciała spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy, patrzyła na swoje drobne dłonie, wsuwając na nie białe koronkowe rękawiczki zakończone obszyciem z bielutkiego futerka króliczego. – Niedługo będę tu z powrotem.

Hagen nic nie powiedział. To była jego odwieczna reakcja na słowa, które mu się nie podobały. Pozostawał niewzruszenie poważny, co było złym znakiem.

– Tylko nie idź za mną… proszę – dodała Flamme, żeby załagodzić rozkaz, przez wzgląd na to, jak bliscy sobie byli. Nie znosiła mu rozkazywać, robiła to wyłącznie w razie ostateczności. Dlatego też sam dystans w jej głosie wystarczył, by spotęgować niechęć Hagena do pozostania w granicach zamkowych murów.

1Która ma imię nordyckie, jak nikt, ale tak się już utarło…


	5. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 4

4

Podczas gdy Bud poszedł szpiegować wroga, powierzył Unni opiekę nad Tollem. Niewiele mogli zrobić, żeby się przydać w bitwie, prawdę mówiąc nic. Wojownik Phekdy powinien przez następny tydzień leżeć, ale trudno było mu chociaż usiedzieć w miejscu. Asgaard i księżniczka w potrzebie, a on miałby się wylegiwać! Unni zajmowała go rozmową, podczas gdy sama wykonywała co chwila różne prace domowe.

– …odkąd dostał zbroję, jakoś trzy lata temu chyba…

– Dwa i pół – sprecyzował Toll.

– No właśnie. Od tamtego czasu przewróciło mu się do góry nogami całe życie. A pewnie sam wiesz jak to jest, kiedy na początku jest się synem drwala, który „dobrze się bije", a na raz Świętym Wojownikiem. I w tym samym momencie zeszli się z bratem. To znaczy, już wcześniej się kontaktowali, ale to nie to samo, to było trudne. I w jednej chwili znikały przyjaźnie, a pojawiały się interesy. Ech, takie beznadziejne są te ludzie.

Toll popatrzył w okno i zamyślił się nad jej słowami. Sam nie powiedziałby, żeby żyło mu się lekko, ale zwykle powodem były problemy materialne, za to napotykał na swojej drodze życzliwych ludzi. A do tych Budowi i Sydowi brakowało szczęścia.

– Byłam tam i widziałam, jak cała okolica na raz rzuciła się mu do gardła – kontynuowała Unni, mieszając odruchowo łyżką w garnku z kaszą, która już tego nie potrzebowała. – Nawet ci przybrani rodzice, wyobraź sobie. To już nie muszę wspominać o rzekomych koleżkach i napalonych babskach. Jeszcze dziś chętnie poprzetrącałabym tym gęsiom karki – warknęła i żeby dać upust złości rzuciła łyżkę do zlewu z brzękiem.

Widząc to, Toll sprowokował przeskok w rozmowie:

– …ale szybko się pozbierał, z tego, co widziałem.

– Nie pozwalał panienkom się zbliżać, ale ja... nie byłam taka, żeby się zaliczać do nich, do tych ładnych – wymruczała, ledwo otwierając usta, bo z trudem przychodziło jej mówienie najbardziej dręczących myśli na głos. Jej problemem nie była nieśmiałość do ludzi, bo ta zdawała się dotyczyć dziewczyny wyłącznie w momentach przypadkowych. To jej źrenice były zbieżne i wstydziła się tego potwornie. Mimo że rzeczywiście nie była najpiękniejsza w wiosce, miała swój urok. – Sporo rozmawialiśmy, ale kim on był, a kim ja? Nawet nie myślałam, żeby kiedyś mogło być, tak jak teraz.

– Ale teraz jesteście zaręczeni, nie? – zagadnął Toll, zakładając ręce za głowę, żeby oprzeć się o ścianę. Swoją swobodą chciał rozproszyć napięcie Unni. Dziewczyna westchnęła i usiadła na koniuszku ławki, do tego tak sztywno, jakby miała natychmiast zerwać się do powstania.

– Niezupełnie – spojrzała w sufit i znów odetchnęła niespokojnie. – Trudno od niego wyciągnąć jakiekolwiek obietnice. Może ma teraz zbyt wiele koleżanek – machnęła ręką, żeby po chwili przyłożyć dłoń do czoła, przymykając na moment oczy – A może i nie ma. Może to tylko paranoja zazdrośnicy.

– Nie przejmuj się, mężczyźni bardzo często mają lęk przed zobowiązaniami i przerośnięte wyobrażenie o wolności. Nic nowego – wojownik wzruszył ramionami – Ale ja go z nikim nie widziałem.

Odrobinę uspokoiło to Unni, ale jej chuda rączka wciąż mięła bez przerwy materiał pomarańczowej spódnicy. Cisza przedłużała się i w najlepszym ku temu momencie, bo kiedy nie wiadomo było, co powiedzieć, Unni aż drgnęła, bo z góry rozległ się głośny brzęk z trzaskiem, a tuż po nim pisk i śmiech dzieci.

– Co one tam narobiły? – powiedziała z irytacją o tyle mało autentyczną, że przebijała przez nią radość ze zmiany tematu. Powstała i od razu wyjrzała na korytarz.

A tam też, z drugiej strony zdążyła już nadbiec jej matka, kobieta w koku i fartuchu gospodyni, jeszcze szczuplejsza, niż jej córka. Złapała się za głowę i uszu Tolla obiegł jej nieco rozedrgany głos:

– Powariowała dzieciarnia! Wstyd, taki rejwach przy gościu!

Unni weszłaby na górę, ale po skrzypiących schodach zbiegła w tej samej chwili lekkim krokiem chuda dziewuszka. Miała proste rude włosy do ramion i twarz całą w piegach. Bez wątpienia młodsza siostra Unni, niesamowicie ją przypominała.

– E, nic się nie stało – rzuciła beztroskim tonem, powszechnym u młodzieży. – Dzieciaki bawiły się zbroją i ona uciekła.

Dziewczyna założyła zręcznym ruchem naszyjnik i kolczyki, po czym wybiegła na spotkanie, nie zważając na westchnienie Unni.

– … a mówiłam: NICZEGO nie ruszać!

Z piętra dochodził nierytmiczny tupot stóp rozbieganych dzieci i ich chichoty, przez co Toll czuł się jak u siebie w domu. Tak tu, jak tam pełno siostrzeńców i bratanków, przy pomocy hałasu nie pozwalający dorosłym w żadnym razie zapomnieć choć na moment o swej obecności.

Mała dziewczynka z kasztanowymi warkoczykami zbiegła na dół, po drodze dudniąc krokami po poprzecieranych drewnianych stopniach z najmniejszą możliwą dyskrecją. Rozpierana dumą pomachała Tollowi białym kawałkiem metalu z delikatnie zielonkawymi ornamentami.

– A wiesz, co ja mam? Mam kawałek! – oznajmiła, skacząc z ostatnich dwóch schodów z uciechą, aż na oczy opadł jej wyskrobany z drewna zabawkowy hełm. Obowiązkowo zaopatrzony w kogucie pióra imitujące skrzydełka, bo hełm ze skrzydełkami to najważniejsza część zbroi walkirii. – A Brus jest głupi, bo wziął z samego dołu i się rozsypała i błysnęła, uciekła.

Jednak Unni na ten widok, zamiast dzielić jej radość, zbladła nieco i natychmiast wyrwała jej część zbroi z dłoni.

– Nie wolno się bawić zbroją! To jest żywe, jeszcze cię pokopie.

W tym momencie kawałek zmienił się w białe światło, a ono rozbiło na małe wiązki piorunów, które spełzły z jej ręki. Podobne zaczęły napływać również z innych kierunków, szybko zebrały się w wolnym kącie najbliższego pokoju, złożyły w zbroję i zgasły.

Zbroje Świętych Wojowników nie umiały się teleportować jak te Rycerzy Zodiaku, za to poruszały się pod postacią żywiołów. Energia zbroi Alcor była teraz całkiem opanowana i nie zrobiłaby niczemu krzywdy. Przemieściła się jedynie w spokojne miejsce na spoczynek, bo zbroje nie znosiły być dotykane przez kogokolwiek poza swym właścicielem, chyba że ten by je komuś powierzył. Zbroje były za każdym razem inne, dostosowując się do kolejnego właściciela, który musiał mieć identyczną z nią energię. Mając kształt zwierząt, a zwłaszcza gdy w zdematerializowanej formie czystej energii przybierały wygląd swojego patrona i mogły się komunikować, zbroje robiły furorę wśród zafascynowanych Świętymi Wojownikami dzieci. Samo warczenie iskierek energii Alcor potrafiło ucieszyć.

– Słyszałaś, ona mruczy – mówiła dalej mała, nie mając zamiaru przestawać, lecz na pierwszy plan wysunęła się teraz gospodyni, której blado-szara twarz o płaskim, zmarszczonym nosie wsunęła się do kuchni.

– Tu gość jest ranny, a wy się, dzieciary, wydzieracie. Już mi, na górę się bawić, na dole ma być cisza – po tych słowach, powłócząc trochę nogami, bo jej sylwetka zdążyła już od pracy i wieku nieco się przygarbić, weszła do pomieszczenia i usiadła na istniejącym wyłącznie dla jej samej, niczym tron stołeczku w sąsiedztwie pieca. Położyła spracowane dłonie na kolanach i odetchnęła głęboko, co zawsze oznaczało, że się zadumała i chce coś powiedzieć.

– Jak żyję, gorsze rany widziałam tylko na martwych – przemówiła, wpatrując się w oczy Tolla wnikliwie. Ten wzrok z całą pewnością nie pozwalał na odwrócenie spojrzenia. – Więc jak pożyć chcesz, chłopcze…

Po czym wymieniła, niczym listę składników magicznego napoju, rośliny i zioła, z których Toll i Unni znali może po kilka. Patrzyli na nią z rosnącym niedowierzaniem, w miarę jak wchodziła w szczegóły zastosowania swojej metody, aż dziewczyna poczuła na sobie zbyt wielki ciężar.

– Yyy… dobrze… mamuś, nie wszystko na raz. Jagody? Niech będą i jagody, zaczniemy od jagód. Dziękujemy ci bardzo za radę, zrobimy jak mówiłaś… – Unni nie dałaby rady wyjaśnić, że rany zadane osobom z energią kosmiczną są zupełnie inne od normalnych i żaden okład tu nie pomoże. Zanim matka miała okazję rozpocząć jakiekolwiek znachorskie obrzędy – a już się szykowała – dyplomatycznie wycofała się z Tollem z kuchni. W korytarzu, kiedy mieli trochę spokoju od rodzinki wieśniaczki, znalazła mu nowe materiały na opatrunek.

– Jak się czujesz?

– Bywało lepiej – wojownik potrafił zachować na twarzy miły uśmiech nawet w obliczu bólu, który wzmógł się odkąd powstał na nogi.

– Teraz, kiedy krwotok się trochę uspokoił, zdejmiemy tamte bandaże, oziębimy to jak najbardziej i pozszywam ci to. Nie możesz latać z taką rozpapraną raną. E, ale cię urządzili! Gdyby nie energia gwiazdy nic by z ciebie nie zostało.

Potem chwilę na podwórku pogawędzili o tamtej walce i perspektywie uzdrowienia Tolla, Unni zrobiła, co mogła, żeby stan polepszyć i założyli świeży opatrunek. Wytarła ręce z krwi w śnieg, bez przejęcia, bo podobne zadanie wykonywała już nie pierwszy raz.

– Teraz już nie możemy zrobić więcej, jak czekać – stwierdziła, energicznie strzepując śnieg ze spódnicy dłońmi. – Zaprowadzę cię na górę, położymy cię w łóżku po moim bracie. Tylko oszczędzaj się po schodach, muszę cię przekazać żonie w jednym kawałku.

Toll powędrował za nią, powoli z powodu osłabienia. Jego postępującą bladość można było ocenić po tym, że odcień jego cery coraz bardziej kontrastował z kolorem jego włosów i zarostu, które pozostawały jednakowo ciemne. Mimo wszystko, ochoty dodawała mu ulga w myśli, że teraz powinno mu się tylko polepszać.


	6. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 5

5

Bud, a zaraz po nim Syd, najlepsi byli w zakradaniu się i niepostrzeżonym ataku, skąd wzięło się określenie: „skrytobójcy". Sytuacja pozwalała wykorzystać umiejętność dyskretnego przemieszczania, kiedy Bud przyjął rolę zwiadowcy. Bez większych trudności Bud zdołał zbliżyć się do terenów, które zajął wróg. Ich obozowisko stanowiło najprawdopodobniej parę koncentrycznych kręgów, ale zdziwienie mogła budzić liczba najeźdźców – byli bardzo nieliczni, a z resztą wszyscy, których dotąd zobaczył nie sprawiali wrażenia kogokolwiek lepiej wyszkolonego niż tutejsi zwyczajni zamkowi strażnicy. Może więcej ma dopiero przybyć?

Bud byłby chętnie podsłuchał, o czym dyskutowała grupka patrolujących tereny naokoło obozowiska wojowników, jednak aktualnie kpił sobie z niego jeden banalny fakt: nie pojmował ani słowa w ich bełkotliwym języku. Właśnie wtedy zmierzył się z odpowiedzią na jego odwieczne zniecierpliwione pytanie retoryczne kierowane w stronę brata: „po cholerę się tego uczysz?". Dla arystokracji nauka greckiego stanowiła odruch, skoro posługiwano się nim we wszystkich imperiach: Ateny, Hadesa, Apolla i Posejdona. Pocieszającym pozostawało przypuszczenie, że greckojęzyczni tym bardziej nie poświęciliby czasu na naukę niszowych języków, takich jak nordycki.

Z tego, co udało się wojownikowi wywnioskować z gestów i rozbawionego tonu głosów, ci prostacy nie mogli nadziwić się obecnością zieleni, a raczej faktem, iż niekoniecznie cały kraj pokryty jest parometrową czapą śniegu, jaką im zapowiadano. Na południe i południowy-wschód od zamku mało kiedy na stałe zalega śnieg, dopiero na należących do jego rodziny najdalej wysuniętych na północ po same góry i wybrzeże terenach krajobraz nigdy nie przestaje być całkiem biały. Lecz inne królestwa niewiele o Asgardzie wiedziały, ze względu na jego długotrwałe odizolowanie; o krainie i jej mieszkańcach krążyły tylko fragmentaryczne wieści, plotki, stereotypy. Jedno dobrze, że Bud sam nie tak dawno odwiedził Grecję, bo o intruzach wiedziałby równie niewiele.

Właśnie miał zamiar podjąć próbę przedarcia się nieco bliżej wnętrza obozu, ale szmer poruszenia się czegoś za nim odwrócił jego uwagę. Rosły wilk o niemal czarnej sierści stał za nim w niedużej odległości czekając, ale widocznie zniecierpliwiony. Całą postawą zdawał się prosić o uwagę, bo mając posłusznie położone uszy i pochylony łeb, wiercił się i kręcił w miejscu.

– Jing! Chcesz mnie gdzieś zaprowadzić.

Okrągłe, rozumne oczy zwierzęcia z uporem wpatrywały się w wojownika, podczas gdy wilk okrążył go w pośpiechu, kilkakrotnie popiskując jak pies w usilnej prośbie. Jing sprawiał zawsze wrażenie zwierzęcia pojętnego i nie nachalnego, czuło się, że świadomość ma na tyle rozwiniętą, że warto by za nim pójść, skoro równie wyraźnie nalega.

Bud nie miał zwyczaju zwracać uwagi na zwierzęta, wyjąwszy smilodona, którego do niedawna dokarmiał jego brat, bo tygrysa którego kłąb sięgał mu pasa nie dało się nie zauważać, oraz Jinga, z tej prostej przyczyny, że wydawał się interesujący. Poza rozumieniem gestów, nastroju, czy tonu głosu, do czego zdolne jest każde zwierzę, reagował na mowę i odczuwał energię kosmiczną.

Jing z pewnością nie należał do zwykłych wilków, był zdecydowanie większy od reszty swojej watahy, a jego sierść była ciemniejsza. Miał także znak w kształcie Epsilonu na czole, ale nie to czyniło go niezwykłym tak, jak jego stopień porozumienia z ludźmi. Czasami nawet przejawiał oznaki myślenia abstrakcyjnego, niespotykanego u zwierząt. Powstał z czystej energii Alioth, w celu opieki nad Fenrilem, w momencie otrzymania zbroi najmłodszym z Wojowników. Chłopak uważał go za swojego największego i jedynego przyjaciela, mówił o nim nawet, że jest jednym z tych wilków, które gonią gwiazdy po nocnym niebie.

Kiedy wojownik za nim podążył, Jing skoncentrował się na powrocie po tropach na miejsce swojego odkrycia. Łeb trzymał tuż przy ziemi, uszy miał czujnie postawione. W pewnej chwili musiał złapać wyraźniejszy trop, bo pognał nagle dużo szybciej do przodu i zatrzymał się dopiero obok leżących na ziemi przyprószonych śniegiem kształtów.

Bud już z dalsza domyślił się – oho! Była bitwa. A może nawet rzeź, zważywszy, że ciała ani jednego wroga tu nie było, sami zwyczajni strażnicy asgaardzcy, których garstka pozostała zapewne pod komendą ubranej w lekką zbroję wojowniczki, leżącej pomiędzy nimi. Teraz z jej tułowia wystawała własna włócznia.

Jing ustąpił z drogi, a Bud rzutem oka oszacował sytuację. To musiało szybkie starcie, najwidoczniej oddziałek wyszedł naprzeciw komuś, kto rozgromił ich w paru ciosach. Dziwnie poczuł się na widok tamtej martwej dziewczyny – była młoda, zbyt młoda, mogła mieć jedynie z paręnaście lat. Poza tym, jej zastygnięta w przedśmiertnym grymasie bólu twarz wydawała mu się znajoma. Ale wzdrygnął się od tego uczucia, bo wcale jej nie znał.

Kto wpadł na to, żeby posłać taki oddziałek bez szans prosto na wroga? Nie miałoby to sensu, bo nawet informacji nie mogliby przekazać, jeśli to miał być zwiad. Posunięcie taktycznie bzdurne.

„Pewnie genialny pomysł którejś z księżniczek…." – pomyślał sobie Bud, Hilda budziła co prawda jego sympatię jako osoba, ale nigdy nie ufał koronowanym głowom, był wobec niej nieufny, jak byłby względem każdego władcy. Oni byli zbyt odlegli od spraw zwykłych ludzi, żeby ich rozumieć i obchodzić się ich potrzebami.

Nie opłacało się tracić więcej czasu na widok zwłok i krwi zakrzepniętej na wzorowanych porostami kamieniach. Wilk w dalszym ciągu wydawał się zaniepokojony, a już kiedy od pobliskiego fiordu doszła ich nagle fala energii wraz z podmuchem wiatru, obaj postawili się w gotowości. W krajobrazie nie zachodziły żadne zmiany – chmury przesuwały się po niebie w swoim tempie, a na powierzchni wody wędrowały z prądem kawałki zawiązującego się już stopniowo w lód śniegu. Lecz za to natężenie energii kosmicznej w jednym punkcie otoczenia wzrosło. Wskazało im, zapewne przez błąd wroga, ukrywane dotąd położenie jednego z nich i z miejsca ruszyli w tamtym kierunku. Wbrew pozorom, źródło to nie zawiodło ich ku obozowisku Greków, ale zamkowi…


	7. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 6

6

Jing nie przestąpił bram zamku, lecz i tak przez całą drogę do tej pory bacznie pilnował księżniczki Flamme, niemej zupełnie ze wstydu. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem pod same drzwi, a ona posuwistym krokiem udała się na komnaty. Nikt nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, jak ciemna sylwetka wilka wycofała się do lasu i rozpłynęła we mgle.

Niewiele wcześniej niż księżniczka, jednak w jakże burzliwszej atmosferze swe wejście miał jej niedawny towarzysz! Jakiś rycerz z obozu wroga, okuty w całkiem białą zbroję. Przystojny blondyn o symetrycznych rysach i gładkiej cerze, kropka w kropkę ideał, o jakim marzą wieczorami pokojówki i córki rzemieślników.

Rycerz Alcor zawlókł go do zamku za kark, tam już jednak przekazał bratu. Serdecznie nie znosił mieszać się w jakiekolwiek dworskie sprawy, włączywszy w to czekanie na audiencję, zdawanie raportu i kłanianie się całej świcie księżniczek, a to wszystko Syd robił z przyzwyczajenia, nawet nie zwracając uwagi.

– Ten tu pajac był z księżniczką Flamme, na jej szczęście na dość wczesnym etapie doczepiania się – oznajmił Bud, popychając greckiego rycerza do padnięcia na kolana, żeby nie musiał dalej go za sobą ciągnąć. – Chociaż…! Jak na mój gust, z niewielkim przekonaniem wyrażała sprzeciw. Hmm, Hagenku mój drogi, widać twoja laska w końcu rozbestwiła się tak, jak ty.

Syd podziękował mu sucho i spojrzał z wyższością na jeńca.

– Uwielbia gadać, manipulant! – dodał Bud, kiwając głową w kierunku rycerza. – Umówiliśmy się, że kark mu ukręcę, jeśli nie stuli pyska i na razie jest grzeczny. Przy tobie też go to obowiązuje.

W tym momencie kucnął na moment obok więźnia i szepnął teatralnie, w przyjaznym tonie, zakrawającym oczywiście na kpinę:

– …masz szczęście, mój brat przejawia niechęć do zabijania. Za to nie ma nic przeciwko torturowaniu. Ja bym rozprawił się z tobą szybko, ale on jest znacznie cierpliwszy ode mnie. Spokojnie poczeka, aż się udławisz, po tym jak przebije ci lodowymi pazurami gardło albo płuca. Mmm, jak miło. Chętnie bym na to popatrzył.

Powstał i uśmiechnął się wesoło, jakby i ta sytuacja była dla niego niczym ponad dobry kawał. I jak to on, znów zmienił temat:

– …tylko wiesz, co? Jedno ciekawe: po cholerę ona tam polazła sama? Hagen jej za mało daje? Odwala tym babom, chcą, nie chcą, same tego nie wiedzą. Nie dopuszczę ich do naszych bab, bo nie będą nam tu po kraju małe pół-ludzie za rok popierdalać pomiędzy nogami. A właśnie. Hej, Hagen! Cho-no tu!

Syd w odpowiedzi na to wszystko tylko westchnął niecierpliwie i również bez słowa zabrał jeńca od razu do zamku, byle ten zniknął z pola widzenia, zanim Hagen go rozpozna i postanowi w impulsie gniewu rozerwać na miejscu. Jeśli już by się zawziął, powstrzymanie go graniczyłoby z cudem. Syd natychmiast wtrącił greckiego żołnierza do więzienia, byle szybciej stracić go z oczu. Miał tego dnia osłabioną cierpliwość względem ludzi ograniczonych intelektualnie, tak jak tamten, i ogólnie był w dość ponurym nastroju z powodu ostatnich zaszłości.

Alberycht, który nie znosił z natury tak gęstej atmosfery, jak obecna w zamku, z powodu rozkazów nie będąc w stanie przedsięwziąć niczego decydującego, chodził to do Zygfryda, to Syda, swoich najlepszych przyjaciół od lat, żeby ich jakoś zagadać, rozruszać. Niestety, żadnego nie sposób było zmusić do rozmowy, czy wyłuskać odpowiedź ponad równoważnik zdania.

Wojownika Megrez martwił taki stan rzeczy. Rzadko zdarzało się kiedykolwiek, żeby oni trzej nie byli zgrani. Praktycznie dorastali razem, później doszedł do nich Hagen… a już Syd i Alberycht znali się najdłużej, jak bracia. Samym rodzicom zależało, żeby mieli dobre kontakty i potem zarządzali bezkonfliktowo, jak ojcowie. W końcu, będąc zaledwie stopień niżej od książąt, mieli we władaniu po jednej trzeciej Asgaardu. Obaj dziedzice, pierworodni synowie markizów, Alberycht rodu astronomów, alchemików i szarlatanów, a Syd walkirii, łowców i samobójców… sama historia nadała rodom podobne wizerunki. Nie wiedzieć po co mieli sterczeć na chwile obecną w zamku, zamiast doglądać swoich obowiązków! Nikt nie miał humoru. W powietrzu czuło się tyle nieprzyjemności i zmartwienia, jakby tu przed chwilą aktywnie działały ciotki Syda i Buda.

A były one niczym złe duchy, snujące się po korytarzach dworku markizów. Nienawidziły wszystkich, a na ich twarzach niezadowolenie wyrzeźbiło przez lata trwałe zniechęcające grymasy. Zazdrość była całym ich życiem, uwielbiały, gdy ktoś tracił coś ważnego lub gdy udawało się kogoś poniżyć. Najbardziej jednak w świecie zazdrościły bratu fortuny, oraz tego, że zarządzał nią bez zarzutu. Nie było czego się przyczepić, a chcąc koniecznie obwinić go za swoją życiową porażkę wymyślały mu różne wady i bezlitośnie krytykowały. Na wszystko miały odpowiedź. Chociażby, najpierw chórkiem głosiły, że Buda wypadałoby zabić, potem równie zgodnie wyrzucały, że się go pozbyto, a finalnie ze zdwojoną siłą marudziły, że jednak żyje.

Dobrodusznego Vila siostry trzymały pod butem, a jego żonę na uboczu, z daleka od wszelkich decyzji. Naturalnym było dla nich przelewać swój jad również na Syda od urodzenia. Póki był dzieckiem i nie potrafił się obronić wciąż panowały nad domem. Krytyka i zastraszenie potrafiły przyprawić małego chłopca o koszmary, ale też stworzyć sobie zaprzysięgłego wroga w dorosłym dziedzicu rodu. Odkąd tylko dojrzał, Syd zepchnął szare eminencje w cień, a gdyby tylko mógł, od razu wyeksmitowałby je z domu na dobre, co by nie musiał więcej ich oglądać. Do tego czasu jednakże, stale był do tego zmuszony, a że jego maniery nie dopuszczały kłótni, w domu nie mówił prawie nic. Wolał spędzać czas z Alberychtem lub na samotnych treningach, żeby nie taplać się w stagnacji i ponurości swojej rodziny. Nauczony doceniać wszystko, szanował swoje życie, korzystając z niego, tak jak jego przyjaciel. Z tego powodu, chłopcy nie tylko nie potracili majątków i nie pogrążyli się w smutku, ale dzięki pracy i nauce osiągnęli więcej, podczas gdy zawistne ciotki pozostawały jeszcze dalej w tyle, same ze swoją trującą zazdrością.

Ci dwaj rozumieli się najlepiej między sobą, bo jako jedyni w całym kraju mieli identyczną rolę społeczną i taką samą presję na sobie. Tak się składało, że obaj byli towarzyscy, więc nie wynosili się ponad innych tak jak mogli, ale podtrzymywali swoje liczne przyjaźnie. O ile w środowisku dworskim nie istniał problem różnic stanu między nimi a znajomymi, w życiu codziennym było z tym gorzej. Od rycerstwa i chłopstwa dzielił ich chociażby sam wygląd. Nie mieli, tak jak Zygfryd i Hagen ubrania zwykłego, byle praktycznego i byle wytrzymałego. Buty sznurowane, klamry, ozdobne paski, robione specjalnie na nich wszystko z najlepszych skór i futer, zwłaszcza płaszcze z kapturami i rękawice, ich prawie że symbole. Inne do domu, inne na wyjścia, inne na polowania. Nie żeby specjalnie o to dbali, w ogóle nie starali się, tylko coś tam dobierali odruchowo nawet nie zwróciwszy uwagi, bo ich elegancja nie była wyuczona, tylko wrodzona. Bano się tych ich rękawiczek i płaszczy, a jeszcze bardziej ich mowy, języka kontekstów. Nie musząc sadzić, plewić, kosić, zbierać, hodować, gotować, wychowywać, sprzątać ani mleć, mogli oddać się polowaniu, czytaniu, szermierce, filozofii i szachom.

Ale gdzież, tego mało kto im zazdrościł. Zazdroszczono pełnego stołu, wysypiania się i nic nie robienia, o które każdy gotów był ich posądzać. Ale kto wiedział, za ile są odpowiedzialni, czym się zajmują i ile to czasu zajmuje, wolałby swoje zagony. Mało kto chciałby nadstawiać głowy za jedną trzecią państwa, bo tyleż miał każdy we władaniu. Inne zajęcia też wcale tak nie kusiły. Może jeszcze myślistwo, czy kulig, ale „filozofowanie" kojarzyło się zawsze bardziej z gadulstwem niż myśleniem, a „myślenie" z knuciem, niż inteligencją. Największym autorytetem cieszyły się rody wojowników, a w arystokracji pozostawało coś nie do końca jasnego, niepokojącego. Mniejsze prosty człowiek miał do niej zaufania, niż do rycerstwa, które w pełni rozumiał i które nie było aż tak wysoko na drabinie hierarchii.

Syd był, jak ten jego herbowy smilodon, zjawą z przeżartych do sedna przez mróz czeluści w górach, gdzie żaden zwykły chłop nie dotarł, gdzie krócej świeci słońce i jest wiecznie ponuro, a duch jego zbroi porusza się pod postacią kudłatych czarnych wijów, jakichś plugawych. Z kolei Alberycht był dla przeciętnego obywatela alchemikiem, astronomem, mistykiem i kto wie, czym gorszym jeszcze. Obawy budziło to, że ponoć potrafił rozkazywać ziemi i drzewom, a do tego nie sposób było zapomnieć, czyim pierworodnym się urodził. Gdyby przed paru laty Alberychta XXX–go nie przebiła rogami na polowaniu jakaś bestia, w swoim czasie ktoś jego samego wziąłby za dzikiego zwierza. „Rudy demon", mówili o nim. Potrafił być do złośliwy bólu, a śmiech miał iście szatański, donośny i złowrogi, dla którego kochały się w nim wszystkie szlachcianki. Śmiał się często, a nawet gdy konał od zadanej rany wydawało się, że nie braknie mu humoru. Przekazał wtedy synowi w swoistym testamencie, że życie to dowcip, a śmierć bywa jego puentą. Miał zastanowić się i dobrze ten dowcip opowiadać, ponieważ będzie martwy, zanim się obejrzy. Bo w życiu chodzi o to, żeby nie pomyśleć na końcu: „trzeba było".

Lecz co takiego miał teraz zrobić, żeby potem nie żałować? Nawet on, pierwszy strateg i intrygant Asgaardu, tego nie wiedział.


	8. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 7

7

Mimme szedł przepisowe dwa kroki za księżniczką. Szybko wybadał sytuację i okazało się, że Katarzyna nie bardzo bierze sobie do serca zasady, więc po jakimś czasie chodzenia po monotonnym rzadkim lasku włożył ręce do kieszeni i zaczął sobie nucić, koniec smyczy psiej mając luźnie owinięty dookoła przedramienia. Patrzył w górę, na korony świerków i sosen, przez które przebijało się śmiało poranne światło. Podczas jednego z momentów, kiedy księżniczka nie czuwała, czyli praktycznie kiedykolwiek, mógł ukradkiem odpiąć z obroży malamuta irytujący dzwoneczek, którego ćwierkanie przeszkadzało tak jemu, jak psu swoją powtarzalnością.

Odtąd było już lepiej, jednak w dalszym ciągu wojownik myślał tylko, kiedy będzie mógł wrócić. Nie podzielał fascynacji dziewczyny kwiatami, które splatała w wianki, zbierała do garści i rzucała w powietrze radośnie albo zrywała po płatku na wróżbę. Wydawało mu się niemożliwe, żeby Hagen nie zanudził się śmiertelnie na spacerkach z Flamme na kwiatki. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że tam flirtowali, albo Hagen zasypiał, bo nie istniały inne możliwości.

Kasia właśnie kucała pomiędzy konwaliami, z których była tu cała łączka. Niemożliwe, jak wiele zmienia odrobina więcej ciepła w tym roku. Blada dłoń księżniczki delikatnie dobierała po jednym kwiecie i układała uważnie w bukieciku, tworzącym się w drugiej ręce. Mimme uważał, że jest bardzo ładna, z twarzy była niezwykle podobna do swojej najstarszej siostry ze względu na swoje jasnofioletowe oczy. Część jasnych kręconych włosów nosiła splecione w warkocze po bokach twarzy, reszta opadała swobodnie na jej plecy. Jako że nie wydawało się, że przejmie się etykietą, Mimme pozwolił sobie na więcej i podszedł do niej. Dopiero zaczynała zajmować się konwaliami, więc uklęknął obok niej, a ona nie zamierzała się peszyć.

– Ładne, prawda? – zagadnęła swobodnie.

Trudno powiedzieć, to tylko kwiatki. Chłopak potrącił jedną z roślin, podobało mu się, jak kropelki rosy spadają po kolei ze wszystkich dzwoneczków. Choć obecnie śnieg topniał na każdym drzewie i lada moment ciągły widok kropli stanie się niepokojący.

– Nie są złe. Nie znam się na tym – odpowiedział, a w jego głosie jak zwykle gościł tylko spokój i nutka sympatii. Ni mniej, ni więcej.

Katarzyna westchnęła.

– Tak… księżniczki tylko na tym się znają.

Nie zbywała go, chciała porozmawiać. Więc czemu nie…?

– Nie ma w tym chyba nic złego.

– Ech, księżniczkom nic nie wolno – westchnęła Kasia, a na jej dziecięco okrągłą buźkę wstąpił grymas rozczarowania. – Mogą tylko ładnie wyglądać, być posłuszne i ciche. A ja bym chciała chodzić do miasta, bawić się, pobiegać, poznawać ludzi…!

– Istnieją gorsze problemy, księżniczko, wierz mi – odparł Mimme, uśmiechając się z pobłażaniem dla jej życiowych zmartwień. Wstał i wykroczył poza kwiaty.

– Być może, ale… ty na przykład jesteś wolny, możesz wszystko! – zawołała z przejęciem i również wstała. Zebrała smycze swoich zwierząt i dała się poprowadzić wojownikowi w kierunku regularnej drogi, nawet tego nie spostrzegłszy.

– Wszystko… hmm, chciałbym, żeby tak było, księżniczko. Widzę że masz szczęście nie znać mojego ojca.

Na samą myśl o nim Mimme'a ogarniał lekki niepokój. Obawiał się cokolwiek o nim powiedzieć, jakby ten miał się nagle pojawić i to skrytykować. Folkel zdawał się mu być wszechobecny.

– Cóż, z ledwością mogę sobie przypomnieć własnego – odparła Kasia bez skrępowania, przyzwyczajona do swojego sieroctwa, aż z nim oswojona. – A co jest z nim nie w porządku?

Najpierw Mimme nie chciał nic opowiadać, wykręcając się, że niepotrzebnie zszedł na ten temat. Ale ona dociekała, więc w końcu zdecydował się ulec dla świętego spokoju. Znając życie, ona zacznie się wzruszać… tylko nie to!

To powiem, księżniczko. On to dopiero „na nic nie pozwala". Zawsze zmuszał mnie, żebym był taki jak on, tylko trenował i trenował, walczył i walczył. Umiem walczyć, nawet lubię, ale nie chcę. Chcę służyć Asgaardowi, ale nie poświęcając mu każdą chwilę życia i każdą myśl. Wolałbym sobie pograć, pożyć. Strasznie się uparł na Zygfryda. A Zygfryd daje sobie radę. Zygfrydowi to tak wychodzi, a Zygfryd potrafi, a robi lepiej. Z Zygfryda bierz przykład. A Zygfryd. Mógł go usynowić, skoro tak go uwielbia.

W zasadzie, nigdy nie wspominał ani słowem matki…

Mimme nie chciał, żeby te sprawy dłużej zaprzątały mu głowę, nakierował więc rozmowę mimochodem na inne tory, kiedy Katarzyna zaspokoiła swoją pierwszą ciekawość. Mimo to jeszcze przez jakiś czas pozostał markotny, przystawał z wzrokiem utkwionym w niebo czy kałuże, na których księżniczka wesoło rozbijała powierzchnię lodu. Z najdrobniejszymi rozprawiała się obcasem, cienka warstewka trzeszczała charakterystycznie, gdy tworzyły się promieniste pęknięcia. Potem dziewczyna bawiła się z psem rzucając mu patyk lub sypiąc w jego kierunku śniegiem, który ten w podskoku łapał w powietrzu. Nawet nie próbowała angażować w to swojego ochroniarza przekonana, że dla niego zabawy tego rodzaju to głupota czy wstyd. Na szczęście, patrząc na jej wesołość nie dało się długo pozostać obojętnym. Zamiast spoglądać na otoczenie z góry, kiedy ryś zaczął gonić jednego z psów dookoła niego, Mimme uśmiechnął się. Kasia w mig to uchwyciła i znalazła się obok.

– Nie nudzi ci się ze mną aż tak bardzo, nie? – porzuciła już całkiem oficjalny ton.

Wyraźnie chciała go sprowokować na tory rozmowy nieformalnej. W sumie i on chętnie porzuciłby konwenanse, jednakże był zbyt wysoko postawiony, żaby pozwalać sobie na coś takiego. Utrzymywał stosowny dystans. Nie było to łatwe, gdyż przywykł raczej zaskarbiać sobie ludzi, niż ochładzać kontakty. Nie chcąc, żeby podczas przedłużającej się właśnie ciszy wpatrzona w jego oczy księżniczka zaczęła kontemplować, czy są pomarańczowe, czy też rubinowe, jak poniektóre dziewczyny, odchrząknął i zagadnął:

– A czym się właściwie zajmujesz w zamku? Jak się mają twoje siostry? – odpowiedzi na te pytania rzeczywiście go interesowały, a przy okazji nadał im brzmienie przypadkowych.

Jego ostrożność była więcej niż wystarczająca, jako że Kasia pozostawała i tak wylewna.

– Niczym takim, naprawdę! Ciągle się tylko czegoś uczymy, czy literatury, śpiewu, języków czy historii, albo przesiadujemy przy kominku – odpowiedziała, machnąwszy energicznie ręką. Trzeba przyznać, że sporo gestykulowała. – Rzadko mamy ostatnio okazję zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, a Freya na przykład, w ogóle nie wychodzi poza dziedziniec! A Hilda ostatnio potwornie marudzi. Przeszkadza jej, kiedy wychodzimy poza pokój, nie pozwala nam nikogo zaprosić, a sama, to…

Mimme musiał jej dyplomatycznie wytłumaczyć, że tak jemu nie wypada słuchać, jak jej mówić złych rzeczy o księżniczce, nawet jeśli byłyby prawdą. Musiał obiecać, że nauczy ją grać na gitarze, aby wyperswadować jej w końcu powrót do zamku. Najważniejsze, że zdążył potwierdzić zasłyszane niedawno podejrzenia względem Hildy. W tym kontekście, wszystkie te kwiaty dookoła nie wydawały się powodem do radości, ale do obaw o równowagę Asgaardu.


	9. Święci Wojownicy księżniczki Hildy - 8

8

– A więźcie mnie sobie, i tak zaraz się stąd wydostanę – zawołał z głębi celi blondyn z przyklejonym do twarzy kpiącym uśmiechem – Wspiera mnie energia Ateny! Jeszcze wam nakopiemy do dupy!

Syda nie zainteresowała ani Atena ani też wyzwiska, jakie rycerz Łabędzia chwilę później za nim posłał po grecku w naiwnej wierze, że ambasador Asgaardu w Grecji tego nie zrozumie. Wojownik Mizar był zbyt dumny, aby słuchać czy odzywać się do kogokolwiek, kto nie miałby tytułu szlacheckiego albo stopnia oficerskiego, a w dodatku nie był jego rodakiem. Właściwie, do zaoferowania prostakom miał jedynie sarkazm i pogardliwe milczenie.

Jeden spośród wyżej postawionych strażników zamkowych, który opanował komunikacyjny grecki miał zająć się więźniem.

– Postaraj się coś z niego wydobyć – polecił mu Syd. – Jednak przede wszystkim dobrze pilnuj.

W tym samym czasie księżniczka Hilda tkwiła w pustej Sali Tronowej. Wszyscy ją irytowali swoimi rozlicznymi ukłonami i krzątaniną, więc już tego ranka kazała zniknąć stąd całemu dworowi. Długimi godzinami wpatrywała się w jakiś element dekoracji lub wyglądała za okno w bezruchu. Lecz w końcu i nieprzerwana cisza zdołała ją znużyć. Powstała z tronu i zstąpiła z podwyższenia rozkoszując się majestatem własnych ruchów. Sama nie wiedząc w jakim celu, dała się własnej ciekawości pokierować w jeden z korytarzy.

Księżniczka. Tak jeszcze młoda, a niesamowicie potężna. Już odkąd po śmierci rodziców Oden powierzył Hildzie ich energię kosmiczną, stała się najsilniejszą osobą w Asgardzie. Ponadto, wraz z wiekiem i doświadczeniem jej moc nie przestawała rosnąć. Właściwie, powinna była już dawno mianować siebie królową. Dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiła, jak to jest, że przez tyle lat dawała przyzwolenie na bezużyteczne skrępowanie kapłańską skromnością?

Głowę niosła wysoko, kroczyła przed siebie pewnie, w pełni dostojeństwa i gracji, które przez lata dworskiego życia weszły w krew tej pięknej kobiecie. Idealnie proste włosy Hildy błyszczały łagodnie, jak błękitny poblask na śniegu. Właśnie przez jej ruchy, postawę, zimno bladą cerę i mroźne spojrzenie wydawało się, że uosabia surową zimę Asgaardu.

Po pustych korytarzach rozlegało się jedynie echo stukotu jej obcasów o marmurową posadzkę. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego rozkazała służbę i ozdobne kwiaty usunąć z widoku. Wcześniej było tu tyle życia, które nie burzyło bynajmniej majestatu wnętrza. Wydawało się, że ogląda jedynie atrapę swego domu. Obawiałaby się jednak chociażby spróbować zapalić w kominku, przy którym na dywaniku ze skór przesiadywała z siostrami i przyjaciółmi, wydawało jej się to niezręczne…

Zacisnęła pięść, żeby upewnić się, że obrączkę wciąż ma na palcu i że nie może jej zgubić. Księżniczka nie uważała się za przesądną, jednakże w tajemniczą ukrytą moc tego złotego pierścienia wierzyła, jak w wybawiciela. Co po chwila sprawdzała, czy jest na swoim miejscu, czy nie jest zabrudzony, gładziła jego chropowata powierzchnię. Czasem przyłapywała się na tym i wtedy świadomość, że być może popada w obsesję na tle tej małej błyskotki napawała ją lękiem… lecz ten jeszcze prędzej mijał, niż się zjawiał i kroczyła przed siebie śmiało, tak jak właśnie teraz, ze spojrzeniem stanowczym i lekkim uśmiechem.

Zuchwale wyszła naprzeciw Sydowi i kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi na jego ukłon i pozdrowienie. Zaczęła się go pytać o więźnia, bo ten wydawał jej się zabawną ciekawostką. Ale w miarę rozmowy przyglądała się mu.

On i Zygfryd byli dla niej od zawsze wcieleniami ideału wojownika. Lecz tym razem to nie cechy charakteru miała na uwadze. Wysocy, postawni, do tego ten dumny spokój i siła. I przecież obaj należeli, on należy do niej, przecież jest księżniczką! Czuła satysfakcję, mogąc co roku delegować go do Grecji przed oblicze Ateny. Już wtedy miała świadomość, jak wspaniale wygląda w swojej reprezentacyjnej zbroi, ech, ten płaszcz i hełm ze skrzydełkami!

– Jak czuje się księżniczka Flamme? – odezwał się i do Hildy powróciła świadomość, gdzie się znajduje.

– Mniemam, że dobrze, kaprysząc w swoim pokoju. Odesłałam ją – odparła beztroskim tonem i nie zwróciła uwagi na jego reakcję. – Nie wydaje mi się to obecnie szczególnie istotne, ale to uprzejme z twojej strony zapytać, dziękuję.

– Pytam dlatego, że pokłóciła się z Hagenem. To bezprecedensowa sytuacja, stąd podejrzewam, że księżniczka może ją przeżywać.

Czy właśnie zwrócił jej uwagę? Hilda nie przypominała sobie, żeby o zdarzeniu już usłyszała.

– Doprawdy? Och. No tak, ostatnimi czasy przestawali do siebie pasować. Ale nie ma co się wtrącać – machnęła ręką, będąc wielokrotnie tego dnia powracającym tematem sióstr zupełnie znużona. – Może lepiej byłoby pomyśleć o jakimś balu…

– Hildo, mamy przecież wojnę.

Zmartwienie w jego głosie nagle otrzeźwiło księżniczkę. „Co ja mówię…?" przeszło jej przez myśl, jakby wcześniej ktoś inny wypowiadał za nią własne słowa. Wpatrywała się w niego z przestraszonymi oczyma, chwilę nie potrafiła wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Za chwilę otrząsnęła się i chcąc w jakiś sposób zamaskować zachodzące w niej niespodziewane wahania, odparła:

– …ależ nie, jak to, przecież jeszcze nie ogłosiłam stanu wojny – rzekła naiwnie – Nawet nikt nie zdążył jak dotąd zginąć…

– …za wyjątkiem patrolu, który wysłałaś tego ranka oraz kilku wieśniaków z południowego-wschodu. – sprecyzował jak zwykle rzeczowo Syd, z momentu na moment coraz bardziej zniesmaczony jej lekceważeniem. Dużo bardziej niż przegadywać się, wolałby w tym momencie położyć rękę na jej ramieniu i spytać: „Hilda, co z tobą…?". Kobieta stojąca przed nim wydawała się jedynie marnym sobowtórem księżniczki, oziębłym i cynicznym. Jej energia była teoretycznie ta sama, ale już nie taka ciepła, jak kiedyś i przestawała być mu bliska.

Już zupełnie nie obchodziły jej jego słowa. Nie dochodziło do niej nic, patrzyła tylko. Co ona właściwie widzi w tym Zygrfydzie? Z wyglądu jest porównywalny, za to z charakteru jakiś niewyraźny, niezdecydowany, miękki. Po co jej ktoś taki u boku, a pomyśleć, że jeszcze niedawno chciała za niego wyjść i podobno właśnie dla tych cech! Syda znała całe życie, wiecznie opanowanego i odpowiedzialnego, najstarszego z grupy przyjaciół. Od zawsze był z niego grzeczny chłopak, wychowany żelazną ręką, mogłoby się zdawać, że anioł. A jednak wisiał nad nim cień, duma wyższego urodzenia i bystry umysł cynika. Hilda wiedziała, że gdzieś za tą dobrocią kryje się tak pociągająca ciemność.

Czego te brązowe oczy od niej chcą? Jej przyjaciel? W duchu coś ją kuło w sercu, chciałaby móc rozpłakać się i jak lata temu przytulić do Syda jak do brata, tak jak kiedy jako mała dziewczynka stłukła kolano albo musiała zadecydować o uśpieniu swojego kota. Tym bardziej, że teraz miała tylekroć większe powody do łez. Coś jednak było silniejsze. Przegoniła te myśli i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. To jej podwładny! Zachichotała nieswojo, jak kokietka. Wyciągnęła rękę ku niemu, znów niczym przez sen, żeby położyć mu na ramieniu…

Nie zauważyła, że to robi, poczuła dopiero, jak szybki ruch twardej ręki strąca jej dłoń.

– Za kogo mnie masz?

Nawet sekundę nie zastanowiła się, czemu tak powiedział, natychmiast się oburzyła. Zacisnęła pięści i wybuchła:

– Zapominasz się! Dla ciebie jestem Hilda Polaris, królowa Asgaardu.

Miało to nim zachwiać? Syd zawsze trzymał głowę wysoko. Wtedy spojrzał po raz pierwszy na Hildę z góry.

– Markiz Viliamrsen, Wasza Wysokość – to powiedziawszy tonem jak najuprzejmiejszym, ukłonił się i odszedł pospiesznie.

Hilda zmarszczyła brwi z niezadowoleniem. Przypomniała sobie, dlaczego wybrała Zygfryda. Nigdy nie uważałby się za chociażby bliskiego jej stanowi, dlatego nie sprzeciwiał się i nie potrafił być bezczelny.

Syd nie dbał o to, co sobie pomyślała. To nie on powinien się wstydzić swoich słów. Wiedział, że nic go za nie nie spotka, póki władczyni będzie potrzebować go na wojnie. Zawsze uważał, że byli oboje ponad podobnym zachowaniem i nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że Hilda kiedykolwiek zechce się do niego przystawiać. Co ona sobie myśli, do niego, najlepszego przyjaciela Zygfryda? To było jak jakiś makabryczny żart, niepojęte, nienormalne.

Silnie zdenerwowany wyszedł na dziedziniec, byle tylko nie tkwić wewnątrz. Myślał jedynie o tym, że nie ma go tam, gdzie go potrzeba. Nie wątpił w umiejętności obronne swoich oddziałów, ale prócz niego nikt nie posiadał tam energii kosmicznej i wystarczyłoby, żeby jeden wrogi jej posiadacz tam wtargnął, a potrafiłby wyrżnąć mu całą rodzinę w pień. W obecnej sytuacji Syd mógł liczyć jedynie na bezinteresowne wsparcie Buda oraz samoobronę Mimme'a i Hagena, których ziemie pod niego podlegały. Szanowna księżniczka! W czym jej zawinił, że zmusza go do zostania w zamku, do pozostawienia bez nadzoru swoich ziem w krytycznym momencie i to tylko po to, żeby się przymilać? To nie może być Hilda. I co jej strzeliło do głowy, żeby nagle nazwać siebie królową, będąc wciąż w stanie panieńskim?

Na zewnątrz Syd natknął się na rozmawiających Buda i Hagena. Dowiedział się przy tym, że zdaniem Flamme jej posunięcie było całkowicie celowe, podobno sama poszła szukać wroga, żeby spróbować negocjacji o pokój.

„Ten idealizm je w końcu pozabija" – pomyślał w odpowiedzi na wiadomość o kolejnej niedorzeczności ze strony rodziny królewskiej. Młodsze księżniczki żyły chyba w jakimś innym świecie. Pokojowe pertraktacje…? Jako człowiek pół życia zajmujący się polityką i dyplomacją, mógł tylko zwiesić głowę z rezygnacją.

– Rozmawiamy o babach – zagadnął go Bud i gestem zaprosił do podejścia bliżej. – Właśnie, znajdźże w końcu jakąś, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że jesteś z tym rudym kurduplem i będę musiał cię zabić. Co, coś z księżniczką. Te twoje księżniczki. Pieprzyć księżniczki. Są zbyt wysoko, by cię wysłuchać, a jeśli wysłuchają, to ty będziesz zbyt pospolity, żeby pomogły. Trzymaj się z dala od ludzi, którzy zabronili sobie być ludźmi, byle ładnie to wyglądało.

– Jak zwykle nie wiesz, co wygadujesz – odmruknął na końcu tej całej wypowiedzi Syd. Mimo że byli bliźniakami, jednakowe jasnozielone włosy i powierzchowne rysy nie wystarczyłyby, żeby ktoś pomylił ciszę i dostojność Syda z wybuchowością i bezpośredniością Buda.

– A co do Hildy, na twoim miejscu poskarżyłbym się Zygfrydowi. Jeśli nie ty ani ten mały, co ją co chwila planuje zrzucić z tronu, to tylko on do niej przemówi. Chociaż tak po prawdzie nie wiem, czy nie łatwiej by było, jakby wszystkie te ofermowate księżniczki naraz szlag trafił i Zygfryd mógłby w końcu sam zadecydować! – mówił dalej Bud, nie zraziwszy się rzecz jasna dzisiejszą małomównością brata, a wręcz korzystając z niej, żeby mógł sam mówić jeszcze więcej. Towarzystwo Hagena również nie stwarzało mu konkurencji w tej kwestii. – Hm, a tak swoją drogą, to sobie myślę: po co było ją tak od razu odganiać? O ile pamiętam, kiedyś ci się podobała. Co ci szkodzi.

– Co ty opowiadasz, dziesięć lat temu. Zdarza się każdemu szczeniakowi, ale rozsądni ludzie wyrastają z takich głupot. Miałem zamiar właśnie porozmawiać z Zygfrydem, chociaż znając jego zauroczenie tą kobietą, niczego nie wskóram – odparł niecierpliwie Syd, wywracając oczami. Jego brat nigdy się nie zmienia. Kiedy już do głowy wpadnie mu jakiś rewelacyjny pomysł, najlepiej wtedy od razu przenieść siłę z jego samo-zachwytu na pożyteczne działanie. – To wy już idźcie z Hagenem.

– Ja nie idę – wycedził ponuro Hagen, cały czas najeżony złością. Przez zdenerwowanie drapał powierzchnię żerdzi, o którą opierał rękę i drewno zaczynało się już żarzyć w tym miejscu. Gdyby nie był na terenie zamku już dawno byłby coś spalił.

– Zwariowałeś do reszty? – zwrócił się do niego Bud, nie wierząc własnym uszom. – Przez NIĄ? Przecież wiesz, że baby to tylko baby, teraz mówią jedno, a za chwilę drugie. Kocha, nie kocha, wszystko to gówno warte, kiedy ci państwo napadają!

– Odwal się, z łaski swojej. I tak zrobię, co chcę – syknął Hagen, w którym wściekłość tylko rosła z chwili na chwilę.

Ale wojownik Alcor musiał mieć ostatnie słowo, popatrzył mu prosto w oczy zuchwale.

– Nie jesteś gotów walczyć, i tyle! – prychnął, machając na Hagena ręką. – Wszyscy są jacyś niedorobieni, kto im zbroje dał…

Jeszcze tego im brakowało, żeby doszło do kłótni pomiędzy wojownikami tej samej strony.

– Dość – przerwał im Syd zdecydowanie. A kiedy on już czegoś zażądał, to tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Bud, w tej chwili na posterunek.

Ten spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale tak on, jak i Hagen musieli uznać jego zwierzchnictwo dopóki popierał rozkazy Hildy. Mimo pozornie równej rangi świętych wojowników, wiek i pozycja społeczna ustalała wśród nich hierarchię.

– …phh… tak jest! – odmruknął w odpowiedzi sarkastycznie. Ale przynajmniej to krótkie otrzeźwienie zmobilizowało go do powrotu na front, gdzie był najbardziej potrzebny. – Dam ci znać, jakby się na coś u nas zanosiło.

„U nas", czyli na terenie Syda, o który rzecz jasna najbardziej dbali. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby nie ten głupi rozkaz, żeby jego brat i Alberycht zostali w zamku. Przez to, że nie pilnowali swoich terenów, praktycznie cała obrona pozostawała na głowie Buda. Na szczęście do tej pory panował nad sytuacją, ponieważ wróg trzymał się tylko jednego rejonu.

„Zakochany…! Niedojrzały i tyle!" – pomyślał na odchodnym, lecz już chwilę potem wyrzucił z głowy Hagena i skoncentrował myśli na swoich obowiązkach.

Za to wojownik Merak pozostał jeszcze na swoim miejscu. Przewidywał, że Syd jest przeciwny jego postanowieniu bierności. Spodziewał się od niego chociażby słowa, znaczącego spojrzenia lub jakiegoś gestu. Ale nic. Żadnych pretensji, żadnej opinii. Można powiedzieć, że pozostawiał zdanie Hagena w zakresie jego własnych spraw do tego stopnia, jakby ten wcale nie istniał.

Właśnie dlatego, że z natury był sentymentalny, Syd nauczył się odkładać wszelkie nieistotne sprawy osobiste na bok, kiedy przyjmował rolę towarzysza broni, nie przyjaciela. To, co uważał o decyzjach Hagena nie miało znaczenia, on mógł robić absolutnie co sobie zażyczył, dopóki Hilda nie wyda mu rozkazów. Nie wydała żadnych. Jak do tej pory, obrona na froncie pozostawała wyłącznie na łasce inicjatywy poszczególnych wojowników. Z drugiej strony, Syd nie miał powodów zbytnio martwić się bieżącą postawą Hagena. Znając jego bojowy duch, zmienny temperament i naturalną troskę o ojczyznę szybko zmieni zdanie i rzuci się w wir walki. Póki co, energia kosmiczna Merak drzemała, jednakże do rozgorzenia potrzebowała jedynie iskierki.

Obecnie w Hagenie szalała burza myśli i sprzecznych uczuć. Dopiero uświadomiwszy sobie, że może stracić Flamme poczuł, że mu zależy. Rzeczywiście, nie był sprawiedliwy, bo jego nie zobowiązała tak jak arystokrację obyczajowa powściągliwość. Dla nich sam pocałunek był praktycznie jak zaręczyny, a Hagenowi do podobnej cnotliwości było niezmiernie daleko. Tak jak każdy inny przedstawiciel rycerstwa nigdy nie miał obowiązku ani zwyczaju ograniczać sobie kobiet. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że on i księżniczka nigdy nie uznali ostatecznie swojego związku jako takiego. Dotąd po prostu gdzieś to nad nimi wisiało, nieokreślone i na tym etapie zostawało. Zawsze była od niego zależna i nie wydawało się, żeby musiał się więcej starać. Wnet okazało się, że tak on, jak i ona mogliby równie dobrze być z kimś zupełnie innym. Instynkt podpowiadał mu coś zrobić, działać! Lecz nie potrafił dopuścić do siebie możliwości, że jeśli Flamme kogoś wybierze, to niekoniecznie jego. Takiej prawdy nie chciał znać. Nie chciał się widzieć z księżniczką. Poszedł w swoją stronę.


End file.
